The Fox and the Wolf
by RaeUchiha
Summary: Sakura ends up in some trouble. Naruto must save her, but what if she was a wolf?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time writing a fan fiction.

I don't own anything. Thoughts: Moo Inner: _moo Sakura's thought: _**Moo**

**The Fox and the Wolf**

Sakura's P.O.V

I sat there in Tsunade- sama's office waiting for her to wake up, from her sake induce sleep. I had been called for a mission, and I get here on time. I should start being more like Kakashi. _Just wake her up._** Right like that would be the best idea you've had. **_Chaa, it's not my fault that she is asleep. Just wake her up. _**Fine. **

"Tsunade, wake up." … "Wake up Tsunade."… "WAKE UP!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn, wait what's going on. O it's just you Sakura." " What is it that you need?" Tsunade said. "I am here to get my mission. You know the one that got me for." "O yes, well your mission will be to take this scroll to the land of snow. I is of the most important that this gets there." Tsunade said. "Hai" "Sakura, I want you to be careful own this mission. If anything was to happen to you I …" "Clam down Tsunade. I will be fine. " "Fine I want you to leave in one hour." "Hai"

Sakura's house

As I opened the door only one thing came to mind. Ugh the land of snow. It's too cold there I don't see how people live there. I took my shoes off and headed down my hall into my room. You might say my room is well GREEN. I had painted my room a dark forest green because it was my favorite color, and it fit my small room. To the right on the far wall was a closet. On that same small wall was a small desk, and a dresser. The wall right in front of me was my bed, and the left was the door to my bathroom. I walked in and to my dresser, and started to pack my bag including: a heavy cloak, the scroll, and some food pills.

-Time Skip- Midnight Sakura's P.O.V

I had been running for what I thought to be 4 hours. I had left Konoha, and have been running since. At one point in the night I had stopped to take a 5 min break. I had just crossed the border of the Fire country when I had this weird feeling, and as a ninja that's not good. _O, your just being a baby. I know it's your first mission solo, but it's easy. Let's just get there and back, and get this done with. _Yes, I agree. Let's get this done with. 

I felt like someone was watching me, but I could not sense them. The last thing I remembered was jumping from the brunch of the tree I was own. I felt a tingling spot on my neck, and my world going black.

Konoha Tsunade POV

I was sitting at my desk doing "paperwork" when I had another bad feeling. I had one about 2 weeks ago when I first sent Sakura out for this mission. Now I was having another and this one that Sakura should have been back by now. I know that in a mission you can run into some trouble, but she has been gone far too long. "My Lady," Shizune said in a voice filled with sorrow. "Hai" "I have a letter from Sakura's bird." "Let me see it"

NOTE-

Well Tsunade it looks like your little" daughter" has some information I could use in the future, but knowing you. She is just the same, so I ask you to give me the information I so do wish, or your little cherry blossom will get it.

Orochimara

I sat there in complete shock. How did this happen. I told her to be careful. At this though I started to tear up "Shizune got get all of team 7." "Hai, my lady." I just sat there trying to get a hold of myself so I could save Sakura.

-Sakura-

I woke up in what looked to be a smelly, moldy, wet cell somewhere I didn't know. I had a splitting headache, which was more and likely from being knocked out. I looked around to find that I was indie in a cell with only one huge, metal door. I was in the far left corner far away from the door, which was marked with many seals; my hands were tried above my head with chakra ropes. _Well there went my idea. _Not like we could do anything anyways. We have no idea where we are. Who took us, or what they want. Not the best idea to try to get out. As I sat there I could only think of where I was, and why I was there.

From the corner of my right eye I saw a movement. Who would be in here? What I saw shocked me was a girl. She had brown hair like Ino-pigs, but shorter and on the other side. She had pale skin and light blue/ gray eyes. I could tell from where I was that she was in bad shape. Her right check was bruised , black, and swollen. Her lip was bleeding, and she looked as though she was held together with wraps. I wanted to ask her why she was her, and what happened but I never got a chance.

In a slip second her eyes went from gray to a dark blood red, is she a Uchiha, she was throwing herself against the chains trying to get to me. She was about to break lost when someone came running in with a syringe filled up with some green stuff. I also saw another chain with him. He ran to her side, stopped, and stabbed it in to her neck. What every this green stuff was it clamed her down then knocked her out. I wonder what it does to clam her down. He then put the new chain around her neck, locked it to the wall, and left. I wonder what they did to her. I wonder what they're going to do to me? Then the door reopened…

So tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next one. Thank you for all who have reviewed, and added to the alerts. I will try to add one a week if possible.

I don't own anything. Thoughts: Moo  Inner: _moo Sakura's talking to inner: _**Moo**

Sakura's P.O.V

Kabuto walked in laughing at me I think "Well well lookie what we have here. Little miss Sakura, Tsunade's apprentice." "Lookie lookie Orochimaru's boy toy." "I would keep mu mouth shut if I was you. All we want is some information on the village then you can go on your way." "Nope, I am not going to talk, and even if I did I don't believe I would be leaving." "Nobody said you would leave alive. I think a body bag would be much more fitting."Kabuto said with a laugh. "Either way I get a new toy to experiment on." "You piece of shit, why would you think that would scare me." "I didn't think it would, but this will. See the girl over there (point at the right corner." "Hai" "She will be dead within a month, she no fun to play with anymore." "Agh I swear I will kill you. You don't care about what happens to any human do you." Kabuto snorted "Hate to tell you this, but she isn't quite human anymore. My experiments never are." I was shell shock. How is she not human… Wait it is Kabuto I am talking about here. "Well, Sakura I must go Sasuke probably needs me to heal him after training. I must go now, I would think about what might happen to you."

I sat in that same spot and never moved. How could Sasuke be in the same building as me. Wait what would happen if he found me? _Well he would more and likely kill you. _**Wow, thanks inner. That helped a lot. **As I talked to inner the girl in the corner started to wake up. I stopped talking to inner and looked up at her, she looked somewhat clam. I wanted to ask her what had happened, but she beat me to it. "What is your name?"She asked. Should I tell I mean she could be my enemy, and she would kill me?  "I have no power to kill you, if that's what you're thinking, as you can see I am chain to this wall." "How do I know that you're not my enemy?" "They say in the time of need enemies became friends."

"Fine my name is Sakura Haruno, ninja of Konoha." "Nice to meet you I wish was in a better place. My name is Ruika Tenchi, ninja of Getsugakure no Sato." "The Village of the Moon?" "Hai" "Isn't that far from here, I didn't think they had Shinobi." I stated. " I haven't lived there for 3 years now, my family lived in a small village that had a few ninja. My village was attacked they killed everyone. Me and my little brother left before it happened. We ended up in the land of fire; we moved to a little village and stayed hidden. I was sent out for a small mission with a few others. I guess Orochimaru found out I was still alive. He killed my team, and I woke up here." "I am so sorry do you know if your brother is O.K.?" I asked. "No, but I do believe he is because he doesn't have what Orochimaru wants." "What is that?" "My village's kekkei genkai." "Which is?" "The Rinnegan." "What. I thought you had to be from the Rain or the Snow to have that." "My mother was from the Snow, father was from the Rain. They both moved to the Moon fell in love, and I ended up with the Rinnegan." "Wow, do you know what Kabuto did to you?" "Nope, all I know was I couldn't give them my eyes because they have a cruse mark. Try to take them, and the eyes will be destroyed. So Kabuto made me an experiment that's all I know. I woke up the next day. It was weird I could see, smell, and hear better, and I had the strong feeling that something was inside my body" "From what I heard when he came in was he was turning people into animals."I stated. "I can see that, I think that green stuff is to keep the animal inside from taking over." "Great." Just as I said that the door reopened showing…

Back in the Leaf- Naruto P.O.V

Hokage's office

"Why did you call us Tsunade-sama?"Kakashi asked. "This is a dire situation." Tsunade's face was filled with sorrow. "Sakura has been kidnapped by Orochimaru." The room fell deadly ill. "How did this happen?" Kakashi stated. "I had sent Sakura out to run a simple scroll mission to the snow. Somewhere along the way Orochimaru got to her, and is now requesting information from me and Sakura on the village. He is treating me with her life, knowing Sakura she's not telling anything. Which means she will end up a experiment for Kabuto, or dead."

"I know Sakura-chan she will be O.K." I know this because I had been dating her for about one year now. One day after we trained I asked her out for Ramen, and for the first time she said yes. After that we just started to hang out more it wasn't in till a month later when it happened. We had been sent out for a mission when we ran into some trouble. There were about a 100 of them, and two of us. We fought for a good 3 hours before it was done, but she ended up badly hurt. No chakra left to heal her-self, major wounds that would have killed her before I could get her back to the village. I did the only thing I could I asked the fox to give me the chakra to heal her. The only problem was that the chakra would from a bond between us, and the chakra might destroy whatever chakra she has left which would kill her. I did it anyways it was give her a chance, or surely let her died. It was the weirdest thing that I have ever felt; it was like I could see her chakra paths. What I did that day had saved her, and I brought us closer together after that day we started dating and everything has been fine, in till now.

"That's what I am afraid of, she too headstrong she going to get her-self in trouble, and if it's with Orochimaru then its death." "So, you want us to go and find her before something happens right." Kakashi stated "Hai, that why you're here, use your dogs to find her. I want her back dead or alive." With that said we were to find my Sakura-chan.

So how did you like it? I added my oc.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated. I have had a lot of school work. I haven't really been home to use the computer so he it is.

Naruto P.O.V Naruto's house

I had run home to get packed the faster we left the fast we can fine Sakura-chan. As I jumped into my house from the window. It's always faster than going through the window. I looked on my desk, and saw a silver object. I wonder what that could be.  I landed in my room, and ran over to the desk to see what it could be. I saw a note next to it.

Note

Dear Naruto,

I have to leave for a mission. I have a bad feeling about this one, and I jus t wanted to give you something like you gave me.

Love Sakura.

The necklace next to the note was a red fox it had green eyes just like Sakura- chan's. On the back was a cherry blossoms with Sakura's name on it. She knew that this mission was going to go bad. I took 5 more minutes to get packed, and get ready.

Gates/ Forest

I ran to the gates as fast as my feet would go. Sai was already there waiting." This is not time for Kakashi to be late," Sai said. "Yea, I give him two more minutes before I leave to find her on my own." "That won't help ,Naruto," Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "Thank Kai you're here." "Don't worry Naruto I already sent out my team. They have found her scent; we will follow them as far as we can." "Hai" "Let's go."

Sakura's P.O. V

When the door opened this time Sasuke Uchiha walked in. O, Shit **You think we are so fucked. Say your last good **bye's**. **Agreed  I ducked my head down trying to cover my hair which would give me away so fast I won't be able to say good-bye. I pecked between my legs to see Ruika looking at me. From what I could tell she could see that I knew him, and wasn't happy to see him.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Great "master "made me go get the new prisoner for Kabuto. I walked down to the cell and walked in. At first I only saw the old prisoner Ruika, but to the left in the very back I could make out a human form. I started to walk closer in till, about 10 feet away I stopped dead in my tracks.

This prisoner had "Pink" hair. I know only one person has pink hair. No, there is no way this is her. Finally, I found my voice "Sakura?"

Sakura's P.O.V

I heard my name come out of "his" mouth. His voice I noted had matured; it was like silk, but black silk that had been tainted. "Yo, Sasuke," I heard Ruika yell. Thank god.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was looking at "her" when Ruika yelled at me. "Hn, what do you want." " I wanted to know when the hell I am getting out of here!" "Hn, you're not once I take this one (points at what I believe to be Sakura) you're dead." "Ahhh, and I thought you were a sweet little boy." "Hn, that was the past."

"So do you are don't you know who my new buddy is." I looked at Ruika. How did she know I knew Sakura? "Dude, I can smell the fear, and a little pit of her scent on you." "What?" Sakura yelled. It was weird to hear her voice it wasn't what I remembered. It sounded wiser, matured, and I could almost hear what she has been though. "What, I said was I could smell the fear, and a little bit of your scent on him!" Ruika yelled. "Would you two Shut Up!" When I yelled the both fell silent. "Well, who shoved a poll up your ass today," Ruika said. That's when I heard Sakura laugh it sent me back to when I was in team 7.

Flashback

"_Are you sure this is a good idea Naruto?" Sakura stated. "Yea, I did it all the time, and it would show Kakashi that we hate him being late." "O.K" We were up on the mountain with paint we were going to write this about Kakashi because he didn't show up for training. Let's just say we had to clean up everything after a good long laugh._

End of Flashback

"Poll up his ass that's why he was so stuck up. How did you find that out?" Sakura said. "I have spent who knows how long, and every time I see him he has a poll up his ass." Ruika stated. "Would you two shut it. Sakura we have to go Kabuto wants you." "Fine, whatever." She doesn't even seem to mind that she might die, and I am the one who is taking her to her death. It just shows how much she has grown.  I put a chain around her neck, while I took off the other ones, and lead her to Kabuto.

I know its short, but I didn't have much time the next one will be longer.


End file.
